Luke Wolfsfell
'Luke Wolfsfell '(Luke Wolfs-vell) is a public and private roleplaying character. He is the second in command and one of the founders of the Godless faction. He continues today to help Varis Grey and his men secure land in Rimmington and help protect the town from goblin raids. Luke is currently played by Duckninja71. Appearance Facial Although few have seen his face, Luke always has had a defined and recognizable face. Luke has very subtle green eyes, pale skin, and long brown hair that reaches to half way down his neck. His face would have a very bony and and rigid complexion. His head shape would be very ovular and elongated vertically. He has scruffy beard on occasion, but mostly keeps his facial hair down to just stubble. His ears would appear to be regularly sized, along with his mouth. On his forehead he would bare the marks of Ankh and the Eye of Horus, representing immortality and wisdom. These marks would be the scars left by his encounter with the Stone of Jas Physical Luke is a very large man with a very bulky structure. He has a massive shoulder width and a all around large chest structure. He stands 6'6" tall putting him on the large side of the human race. Despite his more muscular body build, his height balances it out, making him look less muscular than he actually is. His large composure is enlarged by his heavy plate armor that he usually wears. Luke has a medium amount of body hair but he cuts it usually. Despite his age he appears to be 25 due to the gift (or curse) of immortality, given to him by The Stone of Jas. Personality Coming Soon History Childhood Towards the end of the Fourth age Luke's druidic father met a woman from Varrock named Marry. At this point in time it was against the code to marry a woman from outside the village. Luke's father loved Marry very much and after 3 years of meeting in private they decided to get married in a church a few miles west of Taverley. 11 months after that they had a child named Luke in Taverley. Luke's uncle, Elric, found out about the marriage of a human with a druid. This made Elric enraged at his brother. Elric gathered a band of thugs and slaughtered Luke's father in the night, but Marry was able to escape with Luke. Luke and his mother lived in Falador for 3 weeks but Elric found out about this and he kidnapped Marry. Luke was only saved by the luck of a few druidic travelers passing by the house. They smuggled Luke away before Elric was able to find him. Luke grew up with the traveling druids learning sword play, honor, integrity, and most of all the ways of Guthix. Luke was well educated in the many rituals and praises of Guthix. When Luke was 15 he set off on a journey to find his mother after hearing the story from the druids. Teen Years Luke had searched for many years for his mother, but he did not find a thing. He knew most of the land by heart after his search. Luke heard of many of the great deeds and stories of Guthix. He also heard of many of many forgotten legends and passed rumors. Luke settled down in the slums of Varrock for 3 years,beginning his walk into true manhood. Luke Hears of His Uncle One sunny summer day, Luke heard a story about a man in Taverly oddly resembling and acting like his uncle. Luke, being the ignorant child he was, left immediately to Taverly. Luke Arrives in Taverly When Luke arrived in Taverly, he realized nothing had really changed since the last visit to the town. Taverly in those days was a quaint town filled with lush trees and looked very quiet. Luke spent the next week looking for his uncle and getting information out of some of the druids there that had known his father. The druids he asked said they had not seen Elric since Luke's father had been killed. these accounts from the druids troubled Luke greatly and he decided to stay with the druids untill he had more information on the whereabouts of his uncle. . Adult Years As he set out of Varrock he noticed a group of animals. As Luke loves animals, he walked over to the raccoon and other small mammals. He noticed a gathering of what appeared to be a group of monks in a clearing. He waited until their meeting was over and then he followed them for 5 days until they reached Seers Village. The suspicious gang walked into the bar and ordered some drinks. Luke decided they were of no harm and he continued on his search for the Masked Monks. Luke spent the next 4 years searching all across Gielinor picking up many secrets and tricks from the various cities he came to. He acquired a basic lay of Gielinor and picked up the hobby of drawing small maps and doodles of places he came to and eventually bought a notebook to keep it all in. Luke returned to Present Day Coming Soon Gallery Coming Soon Trivia * Luke was originally named Lucas but he prefers to be called Luke as a sign of formality and brotherhood. Luke is only called by his full name by the druids of old. *Luke means light, or brightness in Latin. *The name "Luke" bears the traits of intellect, ingenuity, and philosophy, which well reflects Luke's Personality. *The last name Wolfsfell comes from Alaric Wolfsfell, leader of the tough Germanic tribe called the Visigoths. Alaric led the Visigoths into Rome and successfully sacked it, putting an end to the once great and powerful empire.The Ironic part of this is the fact that Rome actually requested Alaric and his men to join Rome as foreign troops, teaching Alaric the advanced fighting techniques created by Rome itself. *The instrumental piece that best represents Luke is "Darkness in Misthalin" by Runescape. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQp11cdrtt8 Category:Guthixian Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Druid Category:Godless Category:Adventurer Category:Knight Category:Commander Category:Noble Category:The Godless Faction